


Sobre la esperanza

by WhiteSpiritOfDarkness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Español | Spanish, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Mentions of Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness/pseuds/WhiteSpiritOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(O como Zoë aprendió que hay segundas oportunidades)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre la esperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lira_Prunus_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lira_Prunus_Grace/gifts).



> Esto fue escrito para mi querida amiga y compañera Lira Prunus Grace como regalo de Navidad, y fue publicado en ff.net. Ahora lo publico aquí pues... bueno, yolo.

Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo alguien te dijo que el amor no existía.

Fuiste engañada, te dijeron, y se burlaron de ti. Tu familia te repudió por creer en aquello que todos desean. No entendías completamente; tú, joven e inexperta, enfrentándote al mundo por primera vez. Callaste, porque sabías que te lo merecías. Erraste sola por el mundo, viendo los verdaderos pesares de la humanidad, buscando un motivo para volver a creer. Oías las noticias sobre aquel que te arrebató todo lo que te importaba, y sentías la soledad y el olvido pesar sobre tus hombros. Aprendiste a esconder tus lágrimas, pues comprendiste que si no lo hacías alguien las aprovecharía para hacerte más daño. Durante las noches evitabas mirar las estrellas, consciente de que si lo hacías desearías volver a la casa que ya no tenías.

Con el tiempo las heridas sanaron lo suficiente, dándote la oportunidad de crear tu frío exterior. Cuando Artemisa apareció en el bosque en el que te refugiabas no dudaste un segundo, y ella te acogió con los brazos abiertos, ofreciendo su ayuda. Viste en ella lo que anhelabas, alguien que te comprendiese y no te juzgase. Ella también fue la persona que te demostró lo que ya sabías: no existe tal como el amor. Deseo, lujuria, ilusiones; nada más. Odiaste a Afrodita cada vez que una chica destrozada se unía a la cacería en medio de llanto, por recordarte tu propio corazón, y aún más cuando una muchacha rechazaba el ofrecimiento de la diosa, por recordarte tus más profundos ensueños. Protegías a las cazadoras de todo lo que podías, y muchas veces fuiste paño de lágrimas de ellas, que te contaron los motivos de sus desvelos. Artemisa te miraba con confianza, y te extendía su mano, y entre las dos curaban los espíritus de las chicas. Mortales, semidiosas, dríadas, ninfas; las veías  volver a sonreír conforme los años pasaban. Tú misma te encontraste sonriendo, disfrutando de tu nueva vida. Ponías todo tu empeño en la cacería, porque cuando tensabas tu arco no podías pensar en el pasado, y concentrada en el momento nunca tenías tiempo para todos tus “¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?” Enterraste tus ilusiones y te acostumbraste a ser la persona que se suponía que fueras.

Querías creer que el mundo estaba cambiando, pero cada vez que te escabullías entre los mortales sólo veías los mismos errores cometidos una y otra vez. Seguían llegando doncellas traicionadas y dolidas, dispuestas a abandonarlo todo por una oportunidad de olvidar. Nada impresionaba tus ojos ni agitaba tu respiración. Vivir empezó a volverse monótono, a pesar de que tus ideales nunca temblaron. Odiabas las mismas cosas que odiabas cuando de tus labios salió el juramento, hacías las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Tus ojos vieron la sangre de los mortales derramada sin justicia, a los dioses siendo egoístas, al mal escondiéndose en cada ciudad. Te alejabas de la realidad, como habías hecho cuando tus hermanas cerraron la entrada al jardín para ti, y te centrabas en la imagen que las demás cazadoras obtenían de ti; una líder fuerte y decidida, maternal y dulce.

Nunca olvidaste la humillación y la rabia en los ojos de tus hermanas. Cada atardecer tu señora te dejaba sola, y no podías evitar mirar directamente al sol que caía en el horizonte.  Al final del día ya no tenías fuerzas para mantener la máscara, y el peso de los años caía sobre tu cuerpo como la noche sobre la Tierra. En más de una ocasión Artemisa te acompañó en tu vigilia, sujetando tus manos, intentando recordarte que la tenías a ella y a las demás cazadoras, había quienes se preocuparan por ti. Siempre apreciaste ese detalle de comprensión y cariño que te dedicaba, pero nunca fue lo que anhelabas. Tus verdaderos deseos iban más profundos de lo que te admitías a ti misma.

Temes que haya sido eso, el enterrar esa parte de ti, lo que eventualmente te volvió tan distante y fría, tan deseosa de venganza y tan llena de odio. Pierdes la cuenta de los años, de tus compañeras caídas, de las heridas de batalla, pues recordarlo es imposible. En tus ojos se instala una tristeza permanente, igual a la que ves siempre en las pupilas de los dioses. La melancolía de los inmortales, el precio de la sabiduría y la juventud.  Te preguntaste más de una vez si tus hermanas  sentirían lo mismo. O si alguna vez pensaban en ti. Sabías que los mortales sólo conocían la existencia de tres hespérides, de modo que habían hecho todo lo que estuvo en su mano para borrarte de la historia. Te gustaría decir que eso te daba igual, mas no podías mentirte de tal manera.

La civilización avanza con rapidez, las ciudades crecen y los mortales se vuelven egoístas. Lo mismo que ya has visto varias veces. Tu cuerpo se siente pesado aunque sigas teniendo la apariencia de catorce años con la cual te juramentaste. Sabes que ya llevas más de dos mil años dirigiendo la cacería, así como también sabes que algo está cambiando. Artemisa redobla su búsqueda de doncellas, y empiezan a aparecer bestias que apenas recordabas haber cazado. Los rumores llegan desde el Olimpo y desde el Inframundo, y la alerta y la incertidumbre se esparcen entre tus hermanas. Su señora las anima a continuar con normalidad, al menos hasta tener una señal clara.

No le compartes tus miedos, pero de algún modo ella lo entiende. Todos tus años se agitan en tu pecho, porque entiendes lo que está sucediendo y lo que significa. La tensión entre los inmortales crece, y todos están en el borde del asiento, esperando.

Cuando el rayo desaparece sabes que no queda mucho tiempo. Artemisa les revela la situación del Olimpo, junto con la promesa de protegerlas en caso de que estallase una guerra entre los dioses. Todo se resolverá en el solsticio de verano, les asegura, y tú esperas que el final de esto sea uno bueno, uno en el que no tengas que perder todo nuevamente. La noche del veintiuno se hace eterna, y no hay noticias. Es pasada la medianoche cuando tu señora las levanta a todas y las reúne para comunicar las buenas nuevas: habían devuelto el rayo. Un héroe hijo de Poseidón, junto con una doncella y un sátiro, se habían lanzado en una búsqueda mortal por el rayo maestro, regresándolo justo a tiempo para evitar una guerra. El nudo que pesaba en tu garganta se suelta, aliviada de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

No dura mucho. Los mensajes que llegan son incluso más inquietantes que los anteriores. Un mestizo está aliado con los titanes, buscando derrocar a los dioses. La sola idea te llena de horror y de rabia. Artemisa lo sabe, e intenta distraerte con la caza, buscando presas peligrosas, monstruos que están siendo convocados desde el Tártaro. Pasa más de un año cuando la diosa les ordena dirigirse a toda velocidad a Maine, murmurando algo sobre un rastro antiguo. En el trayecto ninguna habla, pero puedes ver la preocupación y la ansiedad bien disimuladas en los ojos de tu señora. Ya lo había dicho.  Un cambio se aproximaba, antiguos poderes estaban despertando. Todo lo que conoces peligra.

Antes de llegar puedes escuchar el susurro de una bestia, una que recuerdas pero cuya presencia te sorprende. Sabes que tu rostro no muestra nada más que concentración, ocultando tu corazón frenético. Ves como tu segunda al mando se lleva a los labios el cuerno de caza, haciendo sonar su llegada a la batalla. Tensas tu arco y te preparas, acercándote con sigilo entre los árboles, agradeciendo la nieve que cubre tus pisadas. Tus ojos están acostumbrados a la oscuridad de la noche y las espesuras, de modo que te puedes ver perfectamente lo que sucede en el claro. La mantícora está inmóvil, y te das cuenta de que no han sido más de unos segundos desde que tu hermana avisó su llegada. Sin pensarlo, siguiendo tus instintos desarrollados con el tiempo, disparas y la flecha vuela directo hacia el hombro del monstruo. De inmediato pones otra flecha y repites la acción, pero esta vez todas las cazadoras te imitan, enviando una lluvia de flechas plateadas que interceptan las espinas en pleno vuelo. Saltan al claro, con los arcos preparados nuevamente.

Tus ojos escanean rápidamente la amenaza, apenas fijándose en los niños que las contemplan atontados e inmóviles.  No miraste a tu señora, pero sentías sus ojos y su presencia, y en realidad no prestabas atención a nada más hasta que la mestiza se interpuso entre tu  presa y tú. Gritas en advertencia, pero sabes que no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Disparas y el monstruo se lanza por el acantilado, arrastrando a la doncella consigo. Te apartaste de la línea de fuego hasta que escuchaste como tu señora castigaba a los mortales.

Tus ojos escanearon a los niños frente a ti, llenándote de ira al ver a Thalía, la hija de Zeus que años atrás había despreciado la generosa oferta de tu señora, todo por aquel mestizo que ahora se levantaba contra el Olimpo.

-Cuatro mestizos y un sátiro, mi señora  -informaste, ignorando la mirada de odio que la mestiza te dirigía. Artemisa asintió, frunciendo apenas el ceño.

-Sí, ya lo veo –dijo, clavando sus ojos de plata en el muchacho-. Unos cuantos campistas de Quirón.

Sabías lo que significaba. Miraste a los más pequeños, preguntándote quién sería su padre. El menor parecía sorprendido, y adivinaste que no tendría más de diez años. La inocencia estaba pintada en aquellos ojos marrones, y de cierto modo te dio lástima. Aunque fuera un muchacho, seguía siendo joven, dentro del dominio de tu señora. La niña estaba próxima a su hermano (porque no había forma en que no fueran hermanos; eran idénticos) y pasaba un brazo protectoramente alrededor de los hombros del niño. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los del niño, pero su rostro era más maduro y delicado, sus labios rosados (casi rojos) convertidos en una fina línea de preocupación. Algo en la forma en que sostenía a su hermano te hizo recordar a los momentos en que tus hermanas se sentaban contigo, jugando con tu cabello y cantado. Un recuerdo que no recordabas que tenías.

Saliste de tu ligera ensoñación cuando escuchaste al mestizo mayor, Percy Jackson, y fue como si su voz te trajera de vuelta todo tu pasado; lo habías visto sostener aquella espada y su aura era la misma que la de él: valeroso, grande, divino. El rencor volvió a correr en tu sangre y te adelantaste, casi perdiendo el control, pero tu señora te detuvo a tiempo.

-No –te congelaste en tu lugar, consciente de la advertencia en la voz de Artemisa-. No es una falta de respeto, Zoë.  Sólo está muy alterado. No comprende.

Te relajaste, y dejaste de prestar atención al muchacho.  Artemisa tenía razón. Después de todo, era un chico tonto que no entendía que había cosas más importantes que la doncella que acababa de caer, por mucho que a ti también te preocupase. Thalía, por otro lado, parecía decidida a ser desagradable. Habías abierto la boca para hacerla callar cuando la otra niña gritó para atraer su atención.

-¡So! –dijo, y en sus ojos había determinación. Ladeaste apenas la cabeza, sorprendida. La chica tenía más valentía de la que habías esperado. Tal vez… -. Momentito. Tiempo muerto. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Tu señora la miró como si estuviera pensando lo mismo que tú, y te fijaste en que los mestizos mayores la miraban con algo de lástima. Ese era el destino que los hijos de los dioses tenían reservado; una vida sin pertenecer realmente a ningún lado, conscientes de la realidad y obligados a callarla. Interrumpiste a la niña para explicarle. Te molestaba ver la confusión plasmada en su rostro.

-Tú eres una mestiza –dijiste, mirándola con amabilidad-. A fe mía que uno de vuestros progenitores era un mortal. El otro era un olímpico.

-¿Un olímpico? ¿Un atleta, quieres decir? –parecía dispuesta a aferrarse a esa posibilidad como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Suspiraste antes de añadir:

-No –respondiste-. Uno de los dioses.

Su expresión de terror fue suficiente para que te dieras cuenta de que tenías que conseguir que entrara en la cacería. Se veía tan frágil, tan desesperada, tan… parecida a ti. Sentías no poder hacer nada por el niño, que no dejaba de dar saltos de la emoción. Con suerte tu señora lo protegería mientras pudiera, sin embargo.

Tu señora contemplaba a Bianca pensativamente. Decidiste que tenías que poner la opción sobre la mesa, porque si no tal vez perderías la oportunidad de ayudar a la doncella. Artemisa asintió discreta cuando sacaste el tema a la luz, aprobando tu accionar. No te importó que Thalía te gritase, aunque igualmente la miraste con odio.

Por otro lado, no podías preocuparte solo por Bianca. La presencia del monstruo, las palabras que había dicho; todo eso daba vueltas en tu cabeza. La otra doncella, Annabeth, estaba ahora perdida, y todavía quedaba el asunto del rastro que su señora había detectado.

Seguiste con la mirada a tu señora mientras hablaba con Bianca. La chica ya no lucía tan confundida, aunque su ceño fruncido te hizo temer que rechazara la oferta que probablemente ya le habría hecho Artemisa. Si no se unía a las cazadoras no había garantía de que estuviera a salvo, tanto de la guerra como de las desdichas que acosan los corazones de las jóvenes.

Cuando Artemisa te ordena que le llevaras al semidiós lo haces, mirando molesta al muchacho. Tal vez aún era joven y no estaba interesado en las doncellas, pero eso pasaría eventualmente. Era un gran héroe, o al menos estaba destinado a serlo, y todos los grandes héroes eran iguales.  Muchos dirían que lo estabas juzgando precipitadamente, lo cual no te importaba. Habías visto como sucedía. Te había sucedido a ti.

Igualmente, empezabas a sentir que tu vida era solamente una espiral constante de tensión y calma, porque acababas de soltar el aliento cuando tu señora anunció que debía partir en solitario a buscar a la bestia que podría provocar la caída del Olimpo. Querías ir con ella aunque entendías que serías más un estorbo en el camino de la diosa. Los mestizos habían mencionado al General, y eso significaba que debías ir.  La conversación fue tensa y algo violenta hasta que Bianca decidió que se uniría. Un peso se quitó de encima de ti, pues al menos la belleza de la niña se conservaría intacta, y su espíritu nunca se dañaría. En los últimos años te habías sentido más protectora con tus hermanas, con la guerra acercándose y los rumores que escuchabas.

-Repite –dijiste, sintiendo los ojos de todos los presentes puestos en ti. Por algún motivo te sentiste incomoda y no tenía del todo que ver con que el muchacho contemplase el juramento de Bianca. Deseaste estar a solas con ella, ser la única presenciando aquel momento de la vida de la chica.

Las palabras del juramento salieron de tu boca, haciéndote recordar el día en que abandonaste la persona que habías sido. Bianca las repitió, sellando el destino que la unía a las cazadoras. La promesa que hacían  las separaba de los demás, y al mismo tiempo las unía con la más profunda naturaleza humana. Bianca brilló por un instante, resaltando sus facciones suaves y las pecas en su nariz.  Sabías lo que se sentía recibir la bendición de Artemisa; no era algo físico solamente. Tu alma encontró consuelo ese día y recibiste el coraje que necesitabas para continuar. Bianca relajó los hombros, y cuando sus ojos (del color del chocolate oscuro) volvieron a abrirse ella se veía más segura, más fuerte.

Es curioso el cómo te habías parado a pensar en la belleza de los seres humanos. Creías que nada de eso importaba cuando las almas estaban atrapadas por el odio y la miseria. Los inmortales, por otro lado, tenían la belleza, pero quedaba empañada por su falta de humanidad. Tú misma habías aprendido que fue tu belleza la que te condenó. Habías creído que él era la persona más perfecta, y, ¿cómo no iba a serlo, si tenía la belleza de los inmortales con la sangre de la humanidad? Pensabas que los semidioses eran una buena combinación, porque tendrían las mejores cualidades de ambas razas, acabando con los defectos. Aprendiste que también tienen los peores defectos. Pero ahora Bianca estaba allí, sentada cerca de ti en el auto, viajando hacia el oeste en aquel tren de carga, cortesía de Apolo. Los dos dioses nunca lo admitirían, pero Apolo y Artemisa eran los dioses más unidos en todo el Olimpo. Por mucho que las cazadoras fingieran detestar al dios del sol, en realidad lo veían como un molesto hermano mayor, siempre fastidiando y al mismo tiempo siempre cuidando de ellas. Apolo las respetaba, con máximo un flirteo ocasional, que ustedes ya se habían acostumbrado a ignorar.

Miraste a Bianca, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado en los días que llevaban de conocerse. Querías creer que lo que sentías por ella era una hermandad que se había afianzado en las dificultades y el peligro, llegando a ser más fuerte que la que sentías por las demás cazadoras. Admitir lo que en realidad luchaba en tu pecho sería malo. Recordabas que en los tiempos en que Grecia era el centro de la civilización era normal que dos muchachos se unieran al igual que un hombre y una mujer, porque todos creían que el amor era el mismo. Se veían menos casos de dos muchachas juntas, amándose, pero nunca le habías prestado atención. Súbitamente te encontrabas mirando los labios de Bianca, haciéndote preguntas que no querías y no podías responder. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tus latidos se habían agitado con la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí, y no podías negar que estabas asustada. Tus sentimientos, siempre tan controlados, amenazaban con derramarse, y no sólo estabas preocupada por ti. La búsqueda era peligrosa, y te arrepentías de haber pedido que Bianca fuera contigo; te parecía demasiado joven e inexperta. Era talentosa y tenía la voluntad de aprender, cierto, lo cual no era suficiente para exponerla a semejantes riesgos.

Era una semidiosa, lo que significaba que tendría que enfrentar esos peligros. Había nacido bajo la maldición de ambos lados de la historia, sin pertenecer a ninguno por completo. Tú eras hija de inmortales. Eran tan diferentes, y sin embargo los Destinos las habían puesto en el camino de la otra. Afrodita jugaba contigo, aun cuando tenía prohibido acercarse a los corazones de las protegidas de Artemisa. Aunque… su diosa había jurado alejarse del amor y los hombres; las cazadoras como tú sólo le daban la espalda a la tentación de yacer con un hombre, de someterse a su supuesto poderío. Amar a otra doncella era una historia diferente, ¿verdad? No estabas faltando a tu juramento al suspirar por aquellos ojos tan diferentes de los primeros que te habían encandilado, o por esa risa queda, o por sus manos de dedos finos y largos, uñas rosadas, o por la tranquilidad que sentías a su lado, o por el hecho de que te hacía recordar.  Conforme el sol se ponía a través de la malla de metal de la plataforma de autos y la oscuridad aumentaba volvías a recordar lo que te había hecho renunciar. Miedo. Las pestañas de Bianca eran cortas pero tupidas, y cuando tenía los ojos abiertos se veían enmarcados por dos líneas de negro que cualquier mujer mortal envidiaría. Tenías miedo de admitirlo y volver a perder. Estaba ligeramente despeinada, como tú solías estarlo después de bailar y cantar al atardecer, celebrando la llegada de la renovación de los espíritus. Estabas asustada de estarte equivocando otra vez.

-¿Zoë? –estabas a punto de dormirte, consumida por las dudas, cuando la voz decidida de Bianca espantó tu soñolencia. La noche las rodeaba, y estabas segura de que los demás ya estaban dormidos. Te giraste un poco en el asiento.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntaste, resistiendo la tentación de acercarte a ella y hacer que descansara contra tu pecho, sostener cerca. Bianca miró más allá de ti.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo,  acercando la mano a sus cabellos, dejando que le cayeran libres sobre los hombros. Lucía un poco nerviosa, por lo que asentiste para darle confianza-. Es sobre el juramento.

No te sorprendía, pues no era como si no quedasen dudas acerca de lo que sucedería después de prometer algo tan grande. Algunas cazadoras eran como tú, intentando esconder las esperanzas que seguían teniendo. Aguardaste a que Bianca hablase; la niña meditaba el cómo formular su pregunta, al parecer.

-La cosa de alejarse de los hombres… -empezó, sonrojándose por algún motivo. Tu estómago dio una sacudida, ¿estaría interesada en alguien? ¿Tal vez aquel hijo de Poseidón, Percy? Te tragaste la sensación de malestar en tu garganta. Bianca hizo una mueca y se cubrió los ojos con una mano para seguir hablando-, ¿significa que debemos renunciar al amor? –Abriste mucho los ojos, preparándote para responderle que sí, pero Bianca se quitó la mano del rostro y te interrumpió-. No podríamos, ¿amar a una mujer? Es decir… como no faltaríamos al juramento… pensé que… me preguntaba…

La miraste, sorprendida. Ella siguió con sus balbuceos, pero tú ya no la escuchabas. Una esperanza tonta floreció en tu mente. ¿Y si… y si Bianca algún día podía quererte? ¿Qué diría Artemisa de aquello? ¿Estaba permitido por el juramento? ¿En qué momento habías admitido que la querías de ese modo?

-No lo sé –dijiste, poniendo fin a los balbuceos de la italiana. Ella todavía estaba sonrojada, pero se veía más tranquila-. No me lo había preguntado hasta hace poco.

Unas pocas horas, en realidad, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo ella. El silencio que siguió fue un poco pesado aunque no exactamente incómodo, con cada cual sumida en sus pensamientos. Decidiste que no estaría mal preguntarle por qué había querido saber.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?  -te acomodaste de lado para poder mirarla con facilidad; sus estaturas eran casi las mismas, siendo tú la más alta. Bianca dejó de mirar por la ventanilla, ahora definitivamente nerviosa, y se giró también, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás conmigo? –preguntó en un susurro, y te recordó a la niña asustadiza que habían recogido en Maine. Aquella noche parecía lejana ya.

-No me enfadaré contigo, Bianca –le aseguraste, porque fuera lo que fuera no te importaría. Tu propio secreto pesaba en la punta de tu lengua, junto con las ansias de besarla.

-Me gustas, Zoë –dijo con simpleza.

Tus oídos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar hasta la más leve pisada en una noche oscura. Incluso sabiendo que era uno de tus mejores sentidos no pudiste evitar desconfiar en lo que había llegado hasta tu cerebro. Bianca estaba seria, y sentiste tu rostro calentarse bajo el rubor. ¿Qué deberías hacer? Ella tragó saliva, con la inquietud pintada en el rostro. Responder, cierto. ¿Le decías que también te gustaba ella? Tu cuerpo parecía buscar algo que no había tenido en tanto tiempo que te sorprendió estar deseando. Sus labios estaban rojos cono las cerezas que recordabas haber comido en Japón, en una búsqueda junto a tu señora. Tentadores, querías saber si eran tan dulces como tus ridículas fantasías así lo decían.

La besaste. Tan rápido que apenas alcanzaste a rozar sus labios con los tuyos, pero fue suficiente. Un mortal dijo una vez “en un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado”. Bianca sonrió con estupefacción, como si no creyera lo que acababas de hacer. De cierto modo no se había sentido real, por lo que te acercaste una vez más, uniendo despacio sus labios. No tenías ni idea de cómo hacerlo y se notaba que ella tampoco, pero presionaste suavemente, relajándote por el contacto. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? Sentías que estabas cayendo a toda velocidad por un agujero negro que succionaba hacia abajo. Bianca jadeó, separando un poco los labios, moviéndose más cerca. Se separaron.

-¿Te gusto también? –Bianca sonreía de oreja a oreja, y asentiste, acariciando su cabello con una mano mientras usabas la otra para sostener del asiento.

-Averigüemos juntas si esto está prohibido –susurraste; una propuesta. Te sentías más ligera, como si te hubieran quitado dos mil años de rencor y miedo y esperanzas inútiles de encima. Tu voz había salido algo temblorosa por la emoción. Bianca se recargó contra tu palma, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso sonó a poesía –murmuró.

-Los griegos fueron conocidos por los extensos y artísticos poemas épicos que inspiraron a la humanidad  -dijiste, riendo estúpidamente. Bianca asintió y se acercó para darte un corto beso.

-Sí –dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba de asiento y pasaba al de atrás con sigilo-. Ven –añadió, mirándote desde la semioscuridad-. Quiero dormir abrazada a ti –se sonrojó un poco cuando te escurriste para llegar a ella. Te recostaste estirando las piernas, y Bianca se pegó a ti; de tal modo que su cabello te hacía cosquillas en la nariz y su espalda quedaba pegada a tu pecho. Pasaste tus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sonriendo más que nunca.

¿Era así como se sentía el amor?

Si hubieras sabido que esa sería tu última noche con ella tal vez le hubieras que la amabas. Al día siguiente oías tus propios gritos desesperados mezclarse con los de Percy y Thalía, llamándola. Buscaste por todo el lugar, gritando su nombre, aferrándote a la esperanza de que la encontrarías. Era muy joven, muy bella, muy valiente; no se merecía terminar así. Te llenaste de tierra y suciedad, y tus lágrimas dejaban surcos limpios en tu rostro. Era injusto. La habías encontrado, ¿sólo para perderla? Ella te había hecho ver la realidad del mundo, te había hecho perdonar y olvidar. Había triunfado en curar tus heridas, donde incluso Artemisa había fallado, y ni siquiera se lo había propuesto. Habías estado equivocada, y ahora conocías lo que te habías perdido. No llorabas a una hermana sino a un amor, lo que se suponía que no debería pasarle a una cazadora.

Dos días más tarde tus pérdidas eran tan grandes que apenas pudiste enfrentarte a tu padre, aquel que te despreció cuando te rendiste  al amor la primera vez. Combatiste con todo tu odio y resentimiento, pero no fue suficiente. No tenías ganas de seguir odiando.

-¿No os he… servido bien? –susurraste, mirando a los ojos plateados de tu señora, quien parpadeó, viendo lo que intentabas decirle. Asintió, y escuchaste su voz en tu cabeza, apagando el dolor que sentías.

“Nunca me fallaste. Nunca faltaste a tu promesa. Eres la mejor de las cazadoras, Zoë.”

-Descansar, por fin –Artemisa vería el deseo de tu corazón. Ella estaba allí, junto a ti, esperándote. Bianca. Te pareció ver su sonrisa destellando en el cielo.

-Zoë…

-Estrellas –murmuraste, y Bianca sonrió incluso más, asintiendo-. Las veo otra vez, mi señora.

Veías lo que significaban, al fin. Todas aquellas noches en el jardín, mirándolas, deseando. Las viste un poco antes de que alguien las apagara para ti, pero Bianca había llegado para recordarte que el cielo seguía sobre tu cabeza.

-Estrellas –repetiste, y tomaste la mano que Bianca te extendía, dejando todo atrás.

 


End file.
